Orphan of the Elements
by Otakufanlover
Summary: Tsukune has always been at Youkai Academy, but no other kid has met him or heard of him...until now. Based off the Manga.
1. Prologue

**Orphan of the Elements**

Author's Note/Warnings: This will start at the beginning of the first season. There will also be Yaoi and Shotacon in this so if you don't like then DON'T READ! Also all of the Mothers are single in this.

Tsukune's Harem + Other Pairing

Moka Akashiya

Kurumu Kurono

Yukari Sendo

Mizore Shirayuki

Ruby Toujo

Tamao Ichinose

Shizuka Nekonome

Kagome Ririko

Ageha Kurono

Tsurara Shirayuki

Fujiko Sendo

Mako Yakumaru

Hokuto Kaneshiro/Kyria Yoshii

Ginei Morioka/ (?) Surprise for the Second Season.

Tsukune was an orphan monster ever sense his mom and dad were killed because of their monster type rarity. So Tsukune was all alone for many years he was so lonely but now at five years old that was about to change.

"Well hello there. Who are you little one?" A man with long Exorcist robes with the hood covering most of his face. He also had a long rosary around his neck. Tsukune could feel that this man was very powerful but Tsukune could also feel that this man was not evil but good and kind.

"Come with me child and let's get you warmed up and get you some warm food in your stomach. Oh I almost forgot my name is Tenmei Mikogami. I will be your new guardian from here on out and before I forget what is your name little one?" The Exorcist now revealed to be Tenmei Mikogami says with a warm and kind smile as he holds his hand out for Tsukune to take.

"My name is Tsukune sir." Tsukune answers as he reaches out and takes his new guardians hand. Little did Tsukune know that by taking this Exorcist's hand his life would change forever?

-10 Years Later-

"You wanted to see me Dad?" A handsome young man asked. Tenmei the Headmaster and Exorcist of Youkai Academy looked up from his desk and saw his son now 15 years old looking at him with a curious expression.

"Yes Tsukune I need your help with some favors that some of my old friends want done." Tenmei says telling his son that he had a new mission for him to do. Tsukune nods his head as he stands straighter like a trained soldier and says.

"What are the favors you want me to carry out Dad?" Tsukune asks ready for anything. Tenmei nods his head and smiles a little. He was so proud of his son. Tenmei takes out a few folders and hands them to his son. Tsukune takes the folder from his Dad and opens up the first folder and was shocked at what he saw. Tsukune could not believe what he was seeing and looking at, he was looking at a beautiful pink haired 15 year old girl. Tsukune looks up at his Dad and asks.

"What exactly are the favors?" Tsukune asks a little nervous on what his next mission is.

"You remember my friends Issa Shuzen, Ageha Kurono, Tsurara Shirayuki, and Fujiko Sendo?" Tenmei asks. Tsukune sure does remember them. Issa was a hard man to get too know but once he trusts you then and only then is he nice to you. Ageha and Tsurara are now fighting to see who can get into his pants first and them being rivals sense their days at Youkai Academy does not help. Fujiko he got a long with the most she was so sweet and kind that it was hard not to like her but she was also very playful so she could be a handful sometimes but all in all he was liked and trusted by all of them and he felt the same in return.

"Yes I remember them why?" Tsukune asks. Tenmei leans back into his chair and says.

"Because they have all asked if you would look after their daughters and make sure they stay out of trouble and they do not get hurt. So your mission is you are going to attend Youkai Academy to look after my friends and comrades daughters." Tenmei explains to his son. Tsukune nods and accepts his new mission with pride. Tsukune then leaves his Dads office to prepare for his new mission. When Tsukune gets to his room he sits at his bed at looks at the folder of his first target.

Moka Akashiya

Eye Color: Outer-Green/Inner-Red

Hair Color: Outer-Pink/Inner-Silver

Age: 15

Birthday: November 29

Monster Type: S-Class (sealed) Vampire Shinso

Club: None Yet

Relatives: Issa Shuzen (Father), Akasha Bloodriver (Mother), Kokoa Shuzen (Younger Half Sister), Kahlua Shuzen (Older Half Sister), Akuha Shuzen (Oldest Half Sister)

Class: 1rst year Yōkai Academy

Weapon: None

Arthur's Note: Hey everybody I hope you like the Prologue for my Rosario + Vampire fic! Please R&R and please no flamers. ^ _ ^


	2. Chapter 1

**Orphan of the Elements Chapter 1**

AN: I just wanted to say I made a mistake instead of Shotacon there will be Lolicon in this because of Yukari who is 12 her real age. So if you do not like this then Please Do Not Read This Then. Everyone else please enjoy. ^ _ ^

Warnings: Language, Violence, Slash/Yaoi, Sexual Situations, Lolicon

Disclaimer: I do not own Rosario + Vampire.

Tsukune's Bi Harem + Other Pairing

Moka Akashiya

Shizuka Nekonome

Kurumu Kurono

Tamao Ichinose

Ginei Morioka

Yukari Sendo

Mizore Shirayuki

Ruby Toujo

Kagome Ririko

Ageha Kurono

Tsurara Shirayuki

Fujiko Sendo

Mako Yakumaru

Hokuto Kaneshiro/Kyria Yoshii

(?) Surprises for the Second Season

Tsukune Mikogami was on a mission. Not one of his usual missions where he was hunting some rouge Yokai and disposing of them or spying and getting information for his Dad. No he was on a very different mission but still important which is protecting his Dad's closets friends' Daughters. But to start the mission he had to find his first target which is Issa Shozen's daughter Mako Akashiya. But Tsukune was having a hard time finding his target. He did not find her at the welcoming ceremony hall or in any of the classrooms. Tsukune was now looking to see if she was anywhere in the woods.

Tsukune was walking along still looking for her when he heard a voice yell.

"Look out!" A female yelled. Tsukune turned around and saw his target on a bicycle coming right at him at a very fast speed. Tsukune acted quick he stopped the bike with one arm and grabbed his target with the other arm holding her bridal style with that one arm. The female came out of her dazed state and said.

"I am so sorry! I'm anemic so I get dizzy sometimes." The female explains. Tsukune puts her on the ground on her feet and says.

"Its fine I understand, no hard harm done. You are not hurt are you?" Tsukune asks the girl concerned for her health as he looks her over trying to find any wounds on her person. The girl shakes her head and says.

"No, I am not hurt…but you are." The girl's voice gets quiet at the end as she stars at the blood coming out of the cut on his hand. Tsukune knew what was going to happen next so he decided to let it happen.

"I'm sorry but I am a vampire so…" The girl trailed off as she got closer and closer to his neck.

"Its fine you can have some of my blood if you want?" Tsukune says as he moves his head to show off his yummy neck. The girl was taken back.

"R-Really…you mean it? I can actually have some of your blood?" The girl asks not really believing that Tsukune or anyone would be willing to give her some of their blood. Tsukune looks into the nervous eyes of the girl and sighs.

'It seems she has been hurt and tricked before so she is extra cautious.' Tsukune thinks as he brings his hand up to his neck and wipes the drying blood on it. The girl could not hold her thirst back anymore with that delicious scent tempting her. The girl leaned all the way to Tsukune's neck and bites him. Tsukune moans a little he forgot how good being bitten felt. He had only been bitten one other time and that was by Issa when he was getting Issa to trust him. The girl jerks back and says.

"I am so sorry! Did I hurt you?" The girl asks frantic that she had hurt him and that he would hate her as everybody else has. Tsukune shakes his and rushes to reassure her that he was fine.

"Oh don't be sorry you did not hurt me. If anything you brought me more pleasure then pain." Tsukune says with a warm smile. The girl was taken back and started to blush. She could not believe that he felt pleasure from her bite. Sure her Dad told her about that feeding can be pleasure full for the second party but she did not really believe it but it seems her Dad was telling the truth about it.

"Thank you for all of your help and thank you for letting me have some of your blood." The girl says with a warm smile. Tsukune smiles back at her.

"It was no problem and it was also a pleasure for me to give you some of my blood so think nothing of it. Oh I almost forgot how rude of me. What is the name of the beautiful girl I have given my blood too?" Tsukune asks flirting a little. The girl blushes bright red and says.

"My name is Moka Akashiya it's very nice to meet you…" The girl now reveled to be Moka says and trails off wondering who this amazing male is. Tsukune smiles at his identify target and says.

"My name is Tsukune Mikogami it's very nice to meet you Lady Akashiya." Tsukune says as he kisses Moka's hand. Moka blushed and says.

"Please call me Moka, Mikogami-San." Moka asks Tsukune shyly. Tsukune smiles thinking Moka looks so cute with the blush on her face.

"I will call you Lady Moka then. Oh and Lady Moka please call me Tsukune." Tsukune says and asks. Moka nods her and says.

"Then I will call you Tsukune-Kun then." Moka says with passion so happy she finally had a friend….and maybe more only time will tell.

"Well we better get to class. I will see you around Lady Moka." Tsukune says as he walks off. Moka stares after him with a dreamy smile on her face.

-Class Room-

"Welcome everyone to Yokai Academy! I'll be your homeroom teacher Ms. Shizuka Nekonome. As I'm sure you all know…Yokai…is a school for monsters! Now like it or not, human beings run the world! For us monsters to survive, we must learn to coexist peacefully with them! And the mission of this Academy! Living peacefully in a human world! This brings up rule #1! You will retain your human appearance! Does everyone understand? The first key to survival among humans is to be able to disguise yourself as one of them! To practice the art of disguise, please don't reveal your true nature even to your fellow students!" Ms. Shizuka explains to her class, she was about to continue but a student interrupted her.

"But Ma'am, can't we just eat all the humans? I could start with the cute girls." Said a punk like Student, before Shizuka could answer him a voice from the door to the classroom answered the punk.

"Of course we cannot! Are you an idiot? If you went and attacked humans you would be disgracing my Dad's name and his school! And if you did attack humans you would be named a rouge Monster and I would be dispatched to kill you. So you might want to rethink your attacking humans plan." The voice explains in a deadly tone. Shizuka and the punk got shivers down their spins but for two totally different reasons. Shizuka and the whole class pulse the punk look to the door to the classroom and saw a handsome young man with short brown hair, piercing reddish brown eyes and were wearing the boys' school uniform. The punk was angry and was about to jump out of behind his desk but Ms. Shizuka interrupted him.

"Good morning Tsukune-Sama, so nice of you to be joining us this fine morning." Ms. Shizuka said with a purr in her voice. Tsukune gave a warm smile at Shizuka that made her met and all the female students in the classroom and said.

"I am also happy to be joining your class this wonderful morning also Ms. Shizuka." Tsukune says with a little bow as he kisses Shizuka's hand. Shizuka blushed and purred a little then she cleared her voice and said.

"Everyone this is Tsukune M…" Shizuka saying but she was interrupted by the classroom door being thrown open and in ran a beautiful pink haired girl.

"I am so sorry I am late! I got lost." The girl huffed and puffed still trying to catch her breath from running. Ms. Shizuka smiled and said.

"It's alright another student was late also, please introduce yourself to the class." Ms. Shizuka asks the girl. The girl nods her head and stands in front of the classroom.

"My name is Moka Akashiya; it's nice to meet you all." The girl Moka now says.

"I told you we would see each other again Lady Moka." Tsukune says with a warm smile. Moka was so happy to see that Tsukune and she were in the same class.

"Tsukune-Kun! I am so happy we are in the same class!" Moka yells happily as she jumps in Tsukune's arms making all of the guys jealous of Tsukune, all the girls jealous of Moka. Tsukune and Moka take their seats and the lesson beings.

-After Class-

Tsukune and Moka were walking down the hall both of them getting angry and jealous glares from the males and females as they walked passed. They walked outside to a soda machine and got something to drink. Moka was blushing real hard as she remembered what happened earlier that day. Tsukune looked over at Moka and saw she was a red as her tomato juice.

"What's wrong? Are you alright Lady Moka?" Tsukune asks concerned. Moka shakes her head and says.

"It's just you were my first." Moka kind of explains. Tsukune stops and looks at her for a second.

"I was your first what?" Tsukune asks hopping she would explain more clearly.

"You are the first person I drank blood from and a girl never forgets her first you know." Moka says still blushing. Tsukune nods understanding now remembering what he had learned about Vampires.

"Well I am honored that I was your first then Lady Moka." Tsukune says with a warm smile. Moka smiles back and was about to say something but was interrupted.

"You are cute, Moka isn't it? My name's Saizo Komiya remember it." The punk from earlier now revealed to be Saizo says with a lecheries smile as his eyes unclothed Moka. Saizo got up real close to Moka and says.

"How about you dump this loser and go out with me?" Saizo asks but really it sounds like a demand. Moka shakes her head and says.

"No, I want to stay with Tsukune-Kun." Moka says scared of Saizo and wants him away from her. Saizo shakes with anger and says.

"WHAT! HOW COULD YOU CHOOSE THIS LOSER OVER ME!" Saizo yells viciously. Tsukune steps up to Moka's side and pulls her behind him.

"She said she does not want anything to do with you so buzz off." Tsukune says in deadly tone and his eyes flashed green for a second but as soon as they did they were reddish brown again.

'Wow did I imagine that? It must be a trick to scare me off. Well I will show him and her that I am the better and stronger Monster for a beautiful girl like Moka.' Saizo thinks as he tried to grab Moka out from behind Tsukune but Tsukune grabbed his hand and arm and punched him clear a crossed the way into the forest. Saizo hit a tree hard and was knocked out. Tsukune and Moka were walking back to class but Moka was still shaken from the encounter. Tsukune pulled Moka into his arms and says.

"It's alright he's gone now. He won't come near you again. I will make sure of that." Tsukune tries to comfort her and also reassure her that everything will be fine. Moka was still shaking a little but Tsukune's arms were like heaven to her.

"But what if he does come back?" Moka asks still a little scared. Tsukune pulled back a little to look into her beautiful green eyes and says.

"If he does come back and starts harassing you just yell for me and I will be there to protect you alright." Tsukune explains. Moka nods as the head for their classroom.

-At the End of the Day-

Moka was taking a walk while Tsukune was busy and was enjoying the quiet afternoon that is until Saizo came back for round two.

"We'll look who it is its Moka did you come to your sense and dumped that loser for me?" Saizo asks with a smug grin. Moka shakes her head no back and forth as Saizo backs her into a tree. Moka had nowhere to go. Saizo made a grab at Moka but Moka dogged and tried to run from him but he grabbed her hair and yanked her back to him. Saizo was about to grab her breast but Moka screamed.

"TSUKUNE-KUN! HELP! TSUKUNE-KUN!" Moka screamed with all her might. Saizo threw her down to the ground and was about to slap her but he was kicked away from her. Saizo looked up from where he landed and saw Moka in Tsukune's arms. Tsukune set Moka on her feet and step in front of her so she was behind him. Tsukune walked toward Saizo his steps like a trained predator.

"I thought you got the hint that she did not want you around her Saizo?" Tsukune says in a calm deadly tone. Saizo gets up in Tsukune's face and yells.

"SHE SHOULD BE WITH ME! NOT WITH A LOSER LIKE YOU!" Saizo yells as he pulls back his arm to punch Tsukune in the face.

Tsukune stared at the fist with a bored expression before moving his head an inch to the right, causing Saizo to miss. Saizo pulled back and tried to kick Tsukune, but he just blocked Saizo's kick with his right leg and then jumped over Saizo.

"Stop dodging me you coward!" Saizo yelled angrily before trying to beat Tsukune down with a multiple fist barrage. Tsukune dodged everyone with ease, causing Saizo to become even angrier. "Grahh!" Saizo yelled as he transformed, "You are going to die!"

Tsukune looked up at him and said," You do know that you are violating school rules by transforming into your Monster form right?" Saizo yells," Do not act calm, I will kill you!" and charges at Tsukune. Tsukune smirks as he flinched, his head and the ground under Saizo crumbles under him causing him to fall on his face.

"Hey are you okay?" Tsukune asked him sarcastically. Saizo growls in anger before jumping up and smashing his fist into Tsukune's face. Saizo smirked as he thought that he hit Tsukune, but he looks closer and sees that Tsukune caught it. "Seriously that's the best you got? Pathetic," Tsukune said before swipe kicking Saizo, catching his leg, and throwing him into the sky.

Tsukune runs over to Moka and says," Moka I know that your vampire powers are sealed. I have a plan for you to defeat him yourself, just go with it okay." Moka nods her head.

Saizo smashes into the ground and groans in pain as he forces himself to stand up. "Hey Saizo, if you want to be Moka's Mate, then you have to defeat her in battle," Tsukune says calmly.

"Heh fine, this will be easy," Saizo says as he starts walking over to Moka. Tsukune runs over to Moka and pulls her seal off, transforming her into Inner Moka.

"Humph you are strong, I would like to fight you one day," she said to Tsukune before looking at Saizo who is shocked at the fact that she is a vampire. Moka walks over to him and kicks him in the face sending him flying into multiple trees knocking him out. "Know your place," Moka said before grabbing her seal and putting it back on. Tsukune catches Moka as see becomes Outer Moka again and as she faints. Tsukune knew Vampires were strong but he had only seen one real S-Class Vampire fight before.

'She is Issa Shozen's Daughter alright and to think she also has Shinso blood in her. Her Inner form is as hot as her Outer form.' Tsukune thinks to himself. Tsukune wonders what tomorrow will bring.

-Moka's Sealed form and unsealed Monster form Descriptions-

Moka is a vampire with emerald eyes and long pink hair that reached well below her skirt. She had a black collar around her neck that held the Rosario. She wore the Youkai academy's green uniform and wore black stocking that cut off below the knee. Moka was nice and sweet and has amazing strength. However when the Rosario is removed, her Vampire blood awakens and she releases a massive wave of demonic aura, her pink hair becomes silver and her emerald eyes become blood red. Her well endowed body becomes even better endowed. This is the inner Moka although Moka loves Tsukune inner Moka only loves his blood. Inner Moka is more vicious and cold while Outer Moka is nice and warm.

-End Moka's Sealed form and unsealed Monster form Descriptions-

-Ms. Shizuka Nekonome Monster Description-

Shizuka Nekonome is a teacher at Youkai academy. She has tan hair with cat ears. She wears red glasses, a white jacket over her orange tank top and she also wears a long black skirt and has a cat tail. She has very little control over her transformation.

-End Ms. Shizuka Nekonome Monster Description-

AN: I hope everybody likes the second page to this fic. I would also like to thank HaremMaster123 for the awesome fight scene as always and I would also like to thank PaperAce for the wonderful Character Descriptions. I would also like to note that nobody knows that Tsukune is the Headmaster's son yet besides the teachers because everybody has only heard the Headmaster be called the Exorcist and not by Tenmei Mikogami. I am sorry to Four Elements678 but I will not be changing my story. So I will not be using any of your ideas. Please R&R and Please NO FLAMERS! ^ _ ^


	3. Chapter 2

**Orphan of the Elements Chapter 2**

Tsukune was walking to class thinking about what happened yesterday. Tsukune knew that he had won Outer Moka but he still needs to win Inner Moka, which is going to be a challenge.

'Oh well I can deal with it when the time comes.' Tsukune thinks to himself. Tsukune was walking minding his own business when someone jumps up on his back and says.

"Good morning Tsukune-Kun!" Moka greets Tsukune in a cheerful voice. Tsukune gently puts Moka on her feet and says.

"Good morning to you to Lady Moka." Tsukune greets back with a warm sexy smile that makes Moka melt. Moka looks at Tsukune with adorable eyes. Tsukune looks at Moka's face seeing her expression and asks.

"Was there something you wanted Lady Moka, because if there is I will do anything and everything in my power to make your every wish come true." Tsukune explains in a very sincere voice. Moka blushes and could not believe that Tsukune would go to all this trouble for her only her family has every gone to this much trouble for her.

"Tsukune-Kun would it be too much trouble to ask you if I could drink some of your blood." Moka asks in a scared voice hopping Tsukune would not be angry or disgusted with her. Tsukune looks at Moka with a soft look in his eyes and says.

"Of course you can have some Lady Moka. You don't even have to ask. It will be an honor to feed you some of my blood whenever you need some Lady Moka." Tsukune says encouraging Moka to drink from him. Moka cheered up and drank some of Tsukune's wonderful and delicious tasting blood. Tsukune and Moka then walk to their class.

-Later that Day-

Tsukune was out walking after class waiting for Moka to meet up with him in a few when he heard a voice.

"Help, please help me. I feel so faint." The female voice says in a weak helpless tone. Tsukune turns around and sees a blue haired girl who was on her knees and holding her large chest. Tsukune goes over to her and helps her to her feet.

"Oh thank you so much. I've always been delicate, you see. It's my chest. See, I have these spasms…and my chest feels so tight…like it could just burst!" The female says as she rubs her chest on Tsukune's arm. Tsukune had a gut feeling that this girl was trying to seduce him and was not ill at all. Tsukune was on his guard now. The female turns to Tsukune and asks.

"Please will you look into my eyes?" The female asks Tsukune in a softy sexy voice. Tsukune turns to look the girl in her eyes.

"My name is Kurumu Kurono. Let's be friends…okay?" The female asks. After the girl said that Tsukune could feel her trying to allure him but he has already had a lot of practice throwing off the allure.

"Sorry that won't work on me and now if you would excuse me but I have an appointment to keep." Tsukune says as he walks away to meet up with Moka. The female now named Kurumu was left shacked that a male was able to throw/blocked/not be effected by her allure.

'Could he be the one?' Kurumu thinks to herself as she gets ready for her plan B.

Tsukune met up with Moka in the school in the hallway. Tsukune explains what made him late and that they should be careful and that they should be on their guard in case she tries something again. Tsukune then leaves to talk to his Dad.

"So you're the rumored Vampire I have heard so much about, Moka Akashiya right?" The blue haired female from earlier says as she jumps down from the stair banister she was sitting on.

"You're the girl that Tsukune-Kun warned me about." Moka says a little scared but made sure not to show it.

"He was talking about me, I am so honored. I am the Succubus Kurumu Kurono. And I am here…to defeat you." The female says as she introduces herself.

-Bite Size Monster Encyclopedia-

Succubus- A female spirit identified since the middle ages who enters the dreams of sleeping men to seduce them.

-End Bite Size Monster Encyclopedia Entry-

"Wait, isn't it against the rules to reveal your identity?" Moka asks in a confused voice.

"I can't stand it! That an airhead like, you getting in the way of my grand plan!" The female now revealed to be Kurumu yells in a frustrated voice.

"What plan?" Moka asks still confused.

Heh…my plan to enslave the entire male student body! Operation: Yokai Harem!" Kurumu says as she explains her whole plan. Moka was speechless. Kurumu does not notice this as she continues to talk/explain.

"My plan was infallible every boy in the school would be mesmerized by my beauty, until…YOU came along and the fools fell for YOU instead! I will NEVER lose in a battle of feminine charm! Do you hear?" Kurumu yells at Moka. Moka gulps not really understanding what Kurumu was going on about but Moka let Kurumu continue talking giving Tsukune time to show up. Kurumu continues on.

"That's why I decided to show you that you don't have a chance against me…by stealing your little boyfriend from you!" Kurumu yells. Moka shakes her head.

"N-No, leave Tsukune-Kun out of this!" Moka yells back.

"When I got close I noticed…he has a very delicious scent doesn't he? I have never smelled a scent like his. Is his blood tasty? Is that what you use him for? Good luck finding another food source…after I take him from you!" Kurumu asks/tells Moka.

"That's not true…I don't "use" him…" Moka tries to explain but Kurumu was not listening so Moka gave up.

"So, this is your plan. I knew you were up to something Kurumu Kurono." Tsukune says as he finally arrives at the scene. Moka sighs in relief because now Tsukune would take care of everything. But Moka was worried about what she was told about Succubus' Allure and how strong it is and that only strong monsters like her Dad could break a Succubus's Allure. She hopped Tsukune was strong enough.

"Oh, my hero, I am so happy to see you." Kurumu says as she looks into Tsukune's eyes.

'This time it will work. Allure!' Kurumu thinks to herself confident that her Allure would work on Tsukune this time with how much force and power she put behind it.

"As I told you before your Allure will not work on me." Tsukune explains again to Kurumu. Kurumu could not believe her Allure would still not work on him.

'He really must be the one. There are only two ways a Succubus' Allure will not work. First it will not work if the Monster is an S-Class and second it will not work on a Succubus's "Destined One." But Kurumu did not know which one it was yet. But she was hopping he was her Destined One.

'But first I have to get rid of HER!' Kurumu thinks to herself. Kurumu looks over to where Tsukune was comforting Moka and making sure she was okay. Kurumu starts shaking in rage and jealousy.

"Fine if my Allure does not work I will take him be force!" Kurumu yells as she tackles Moka out into the forest.

'Shit!' Tsukune thinks as he runs after them. When he got to where they were Tsukune saw that Kurumu was transformed into her Monster form and was about to attack Moka again.

-Dream Demon Succubus Description-

Kurumu is a succubus; she has short blue hair and piercing eyes. A purple ribbon laced into her hair. She wears a long sleeve white shirt with a sleeveless sweater over it, with a red bow just above he large breasts. She has a special power her eyes can be hypnotic. When she transforms she gains a long demon tail and demon wings both purple. Her nails become sharp claws. Her succubus hypnotism can be used to create illusions.

-End Dream Demon Succubus Description-

"Why are you doing this? What is your reason for wanting to Allure all of the male student body?" Tsukune asks Kurumu wanting to know if it is for the same reason he thinks it's for.

"The race of Succubi is a dying out! Therefore each of us has one great mission-to find a male worthy of fathering her offspring! That's why I wanted to enslave the boys of Yokai because surly one of them would be Monster enough to become my "Destined One"! But you, Moka Akashiya ruined all that! And you will pay!" Kurumu yells as she goes to attack Moka but Tsukune grabbed her and jumped out of the way.

'So I was right she is not as evil as she makes herself out to be. She is just trying to belong just like Moka. No wonder her mother Ageha wants me to protect her.' Tsukune thinks as his heart goes out to Kurumu. But we have to subdue her before he can help her.

Tsukune sat Moka down, looked over at Kurumu, who was heading at them, and ran at her. "What the-" Kurumu said before being grabbed around the arm. "Sorry about this," she heard Tsukune say as he spun around and threw her at a tree. Kurumu shook her head clear, got back up, and charged at Tsukune. She tackled Tsukune to the ground and started attacking him with many swipes.

Tsukune easily dodged all of them by moving his head as each attack came down at him. "Grrr...Stay still!" Kurumu yelled. Tsukune brought his legs up and used them to grab her around the waist and pushed himself up with his hands and threw her through the air.

Kurumu easily caught herself, did a flip backwards, and glared at him. "Fine then take this," she said as her eyes glowed. Tsukune stared at her with an emotionless face...he knew what was about to happen. He looked around and saw that he was in a white universe. "*sigh* too predictable," Tsukune said. He heard wind pick up. "Okay she's right...there!" Tsukune as he punched her in the stomach. The surroundings returned to normal and Tsukune looked down at her.

Tsukune ran over to Moka and said," Sorry Lady Moka," before pulling off her Rosario. Moka turned into her inner self. "Why did you do that you were easily taking care of her?" Inner Moka said. "Yeah well I'm getting bored," Tsukune said with a chuckle. Inner Moka sighed before running over to Kurumu and kicking her in the face. As Kurumu started to fly up, Inner Moka grabbed her tail and slammed her into the ground. "Ug-" Kurumu started until Inner Moka smashed foot into Kurumu's back causing Kurumu to spit up blood.

Inner Moka then sat down on Kurumu's back and started smashing Kurumu's face into the ground by punching her in the back of the head. Inner Moka then put her legs around Kurumu's waist, bent her torso backwards with her hands on the ground, and then flipped around throwing Kurumu through the air causing her to smash into the ground.

Inner Moka then slowly walked over to Kurumu and picked her up by the collar. "Hmph you are pathetic, I might as well end your life here," Inner Moka said as she pulled her fist back. Suddenly, Inner Moka was kicked in the face and sent flying back a foot. She looked up and saw Tsukune holding a badly bleeding Kurumu in his arms.

"What are you doing?" Inner Moka asked while glaring at him. "I released you so you can knock her out...not kill her...Lady Moka," Tsukune said with a glare.

"Whatever just give me back my Rosario," Inner Moka said. Tsukune bent his head down a little and grabbed the Rosario with his teeth from his shirt pocket (far up on the shirt, far enough for him to be able to grab it with his teeth) and threw at Inner Moka, who caught it and put it on.

Tsukune started to walk towards Moka before remembering Kurumu. "Sorry Lady Moka I will be back soon," Tsukune said before running towards the infirmary, but he didn't notice that Kurumu was still conscious. "Thank you Ts-Tsu-Tsukune-kun," Kurumu said quietly before passing out.

-The Next Day-

Tsukune could not believe what happened yesterday with Kurumu. Tsukune was glad that when he informed his Dad about what happened, his Dad was not mad about the thrashing Kurumu received. His Dad was exactly happy that we stopped her from hurting/enslaving the male student body. Kurumu's Mother also agreed that her Daughter needed to learn a lesson too so Tsukune was not in trouble. Moka ran up and jumped on Tsukune.

"Good morning Tsukune-Kun." Moka greets Tsukune in a cheerful cute voice. Moka then bites Tsukune's neck drinking some of her blood like she did every morning now. Tsukune shivers in pleasure loving Moka's love bites as he likes to call them. They then started to walk to class when a familiar voice yells.

"Good morning Tsukune-Sama." Kurumu says cheerfully. Tsukune and Moka were surprised to see her up and well so soon. Tsukune was hopping she was not here to fight them again.

"Kurumu-San, what are you doing here?" Moka asks the question both of them want to know.

"I baked some cookies for you, Tsukune-Sama!" Kurumu says in an excited voice.

"Thank you…but why?" Tsukune asks already knowing the answer because she was acting just like her Mother.

"Remember when I said how I have to find a "Destined One"? Well I have and it's you, Tsukune-Sama!" Kurumu says as she rubs herself on Tsukune with Moka trying to pull her off. Tsukune sighs.

'I knew it now I have both Mother and Daughter after me. Oh well at least I have the second target.' Tsukune thinks to himself.

Tsukune's Harem Count: 3

Second Target-Kurumu Kurono

Eye Color: Purple

Hair Color: Blue

Age: 15

Birthday: February 24

Monster Type: Succubus

Affiliation: None Yet

Relatives: Ageha Kurono (Mother)

Class: 1rst year Yōkai Academy

Weapon: Claws, Allure, Illusions

AN: I hope everybody likes this new chapter! I would like to thank HaremMaster123 for the awesome fight scene! I would also like to thank PaperAce for the wonderful character descriptions! Please R&R and also Please NO FLAMERS! ^ _ ^


	4. Chapter 3

**Orphan of the Elements Chapter 3**

AN: Warning there will be a Lemon in this Chapter and the Chapters to come. So if you do not like Lemons skip the Lemon. I have marked where the Lemon starts and when it ends. Now please enjoy the Chapter. ^ _ ^

-Ms. Shizuka's Class Room-

Tsukune and the gang were in class about to learn that things were going to get interesting.

"As you know…the goal of this Academy is to teach Monsters how to coexist with Human society. It's time to bring that to the next level! Starting today…you will each join a Club!" Ms. Shizuka announces to her class. The class was in shock they did not know about this. That is everyone but Tsukune.

'My Dad warned me about this so that I would be prepared to make sure that I would join the same Club as Lady Moka and Lady Kurumu. Hopefully they will both agree on a Club but knowing Kurumu that's going to be a miracle.' Tsukune thinks to himself hoping everything goes alright but not getting his hopes up. Ms. Shizuka continues to explain.

"There's no better way to understand Human thinking than by participating in Human sports and hobbies! Plus, you'll get so much better at physical transformation by having to keep your Human forms during different activities!" Ms. Shizuka explains in a cheery voice.

"Um…Sensei?" A male student raises his hand.

"Yes?" Ms. Shizuka says wondering what is question is.

"What Club did you practice keeping your Human form at?" The male student asks as he points to Ms. Shizuka's cute tail that was out of her Human disguise. Tsukune shakes his head because he knows what's going to happen next.

'Idiot he should know by now that Ms. Shizuka is very sensitive about her lack of control over keeping her Human form up.' Tsukune thinks to himself what an idiot that boy is. Ms. Shizuka looks to where the boy was pointing which was at her tail and then she pounces on the poor idiot.

"Mee-yowr!" Ms. Shizuka yells as she scratches the idiots face with her really sharp claws. Then she continues her class like nothing happened.

"Now, anymore questions about Club participation?" Ms. Shizuka asks with a cheerful smile. The class shakes their heads no.

"Excellent! Then look over the list of Clubs available and pick the one that suits you! Come check out my newspaper Club too!" Ms. Shizuka says while plugging in her own Club which Tsukune thought was cute.

-End of Class-

Tsukune, Moka and Kurumu were trying to think of what Club to join, when the Swim Club walked up to them.

I'm the Club President Tamao Ichinose. Come on in, the water is fine. I guarantee we will make you feel welcome." Tamao says as she rubs up against Tsukune's arm. Kurumu and Moka pull her off of him. Kurumu wants to join this Club so she can show off her body in a swim suit for Tsukune and also so she can get rid of Moka at the same time. Moka was nervous and did not want to join this Club but she did not want to disappoint Tsukune. As they walked into the Swim Club Tsukune thinks to himself.

'I don't understand why Moka is going to risk her health to join this Club? Is she doing this because of her battle with Lady Kurumu?' Tsukune thinks to himself hopping nothing goes wrong.

"Welcome then…to the Yokai Academy Swim Club! Everybody into the pool! We have swim suits for you!" Tamao says as her Club members hand out swim suits. Tsukune changes into his red swim trunks with black Dragons on the pant legs. Tsukune lays down on one of the chairs by the pool and takes out a pair of sunglasses and puts them on. He was going to sunbathe while waiting for the girls to join him. Tsukune was relaxing when he hears.

"Oh Tsukune-Sama." Kurumu says as she walks up in her sexy two piece swim suit with Moka right behind her also in a sexy two piece swim suit. Tsukune turns to them and jerks back in shock not really believing what he was seeing. Kurumu was wearing a sexy black two piece that barely covered her breasts but did cover her nipples. Moka was a wearing a light blue two piece that was tied in the front in a bow that showed of her breasts well. All in all Tsukune was trying to control himself not to jump both girls for being so hot. The girls joined him on either side of him and sunbathed with him well they were until they heard screams coming from the pool. Tsukune looked to the pool and saw the Swim Club sucking the life force out of the males in the pool.

'Damn Mermaids!' Tsukune curses in his head as Moka, Kurumu and him run over to the edge of the pool.

-Bite Size Monster Encyclopedia-

Mermaid-Contrary to the sweet image projected in popular fairytales, sailors know that these terrible beauties portend shipwrecks and death.

-End Bite Size Monster Encyclopedia-

"Tamao-San stop this!" Moka and Kurumu yell. Tamao swims over to them and says.

"So…you're the famous Moka Akashiya. I hear rumors that you're a Vampire let's see if that is true." Tamao says as she splashes Moka with water.

"AHHH!" Moka screams as the water hits her and she falls to her knees. Tsukune runs over to Moka's side while Kurumu stands in front of both of them to protect them.

- Monster Trivia-

Vampires react badly to water because of its "purifying" quality. To take a bath, for instance, a vampire must first add an herb mixture to neutralize it.

-End Monster Trivia-

"So it is true you are a Vampire. It was your mistake coming to our domain of water!" Tamao yells at Moka.

"Why are you doing this?" Kurumu asks Tamao.

"You're Kurumu Kurono the Succubus right? Heh…don't think badly of us. We lure men to water and suck out their life force. It's just the way we are made! Wanna play?" Tamao explains/asks. Tsukune and Kurumu get ready to protect Moka because she was still hurt and stunned by the water.

Tsukune moved Moka away from the water as Kurumu held off Tamao and other mermaids. "Tsukune…Ahh." Moka gasped and Tsukune smiled at her. "It's alright let me handle this; you don't need to prove anything to me." Tsukune said and Moka blushed.

Kurumu screamed as she was struck by a mermaid's tail. She released her youkai and took off into the sky. Tsukune wrapped a towel around Moka. "Lady Kurumu can you handle the others? I'm going after Lady Tamao."

Kurumu agreed and Tsukune dove into the water. Tamao smirked. 'The fool jumping into the water, the water is my domain.'

Beneath the water Tsukune's eyes flashed. Tsukune moved through the water like he was flying. 'He's so fast.' Tamao thought as she tried to catch him but he moved to quickly. Tamao rose up to the surface to seek help from the other mermaids. However all the other mermaids had jumped out of the water to attack Kurumu.

Kurumu took them out easily. She dusted her hands off. "Fools mermaids belong to the sea it's foolish to fight in the air."

Tamao growled, but gasped as Tsukune grabbed her by the tail and pulled her down into the water. Tsukune held her by the tail and began to spin round and round. The force of his spin parted the water and made it swirl around them. Tsukune tossed her into the air.

Kurumu tossed a net over her and Tsukune jumped from the water and quickly trapped her. "Never hurt Lady Moka again or you will not receive my mercy." Tsukune threw her bound form on land and left the pool. Tsukune smiled at Moka and she blushed and smiled back.

The two had a mini moment before Kurumu jumped onto Tsukune and began rubbing her breasts against him. Moka stare with jealousy before glomping onto Tsukune as well. Tamao freed herself from the net. "This isn't over Tsukune-Sama I will not give up on you."

-Three Days Later-

Tsukune, Moka and Kurumu still have not picked a Club to join.

"Oh Tsukune-Sama, just the person I wanted to see! Have you decided what Club to join yet? You, Moka and Kurumu are the only ones who haven't made their choices." Ms. Shizuka informs them.

"No we have not Ms. Shizuka." Tsukune says with a sexy smile. Ms. Shizuka shivers in pleasure at the smile.

"Oh I am so glad! Then you can all join my Club…the Newspaper Club! No one's joined yet and it's on the brink of collapsing." Ms. Shizuka says with a purr in her voice. Tsukune, Moka and Kurumu all look at each other and nod.

"Okay we will join your Newspaper Club Ms. Shizuka." Tsukune says and Moka and Kurumu nod their heads agreeing. A Voice also agrees.

"I will also join this Club." A female voice announces behind. Tsukune and the other turn around to see Tamao Ichinose behind them.

"Lady Tamao/Tamao-Chan!" Tsukune, Moka and Kurumu yell together.

"What are you doing here?" Kurumu demands. Moka nods her head also wanting to know why she is here.

"Well I am band from the Swimming Club and I want to be close to my Tsukune-Sama." Tamao explains as she clings and rubs against Tsukune's arm.

"WHAT!" Moka and Kurumu yell they could not believe that they have another rival for Tsukune-Kun/Sama. Ms. Shizuka just giggles happy for her Tsukune-Sama and also happy that she has four new Club members. Moka decided she would stake her claim tonight.

-Later that night- (Start Lemon Scene)

Tsukune was in is pajama's in his dorm room. He was about to get to bed when a knock came to the door. Tsukune got up and went over to open the door. He was shocked to see Moka standing in front of him. "Lady Moka what are you doing here?"

"I came here to see you Tsukune-Kun." Moka looked at him. "May I come in?" Tsukune nodded and let her inside. Moka was wearing a pink night gown that covered her body well.

"Lady Moka?" Tsukune spoke and Moka blushed. "I came to see you Tsukune-Kun, because I…I…I."

Moka embraced Tsukune. "Tsukune-Kun I feel such a strong connection to you. I want to become your Mate."

Tsukune blushed unable to find words. Moka leaned forward like she was about to bite his neck but instead pushed more and pressed her lips to his. Tsukune moaned into the kiss and wrapped his arms around her. The two kissed passionately their cheeks red. Moka opened her mouth and Tsukune slipped his tongue into her mouth.

Moka moaned at Tsukune's taste. 'Hmm such a wonderful taste.' Moka got a little enthusiastic and forced Tsukune back onto his bed. 'Oh Lady Moka…' Tsukune thought as Moka kissed him hungrily. Tsukune's hands wandered her back. When Tsukune's hand brushed the back of her neck Moka arched her back with a moan.

Tsukune broke the kiss to attack Moka's neck with kisses and licks. Moka shivered and groaned in pleasure. "Oh Tsukune-Sama!" Moka moaned, she wrapped her arms around Tsukune and held him close.

"Lady Moka's neck is so sensitive, so cute." Tsukune whispered and Moka's blush deepened.

"I want to see Tsukune-Sama's sensitive spots." Moka said pulling away from Tsukune and began unbuttoning his pajama shirt. Once his buttons were undone Moka slipped her hands underneath and began feeling his muscles. Tsukune let out a soft groan of pleasure and let his curious pink haired Vampire explore.

Moka's hands wandered over his lean muscles and over his chest. 'So strong…' Moka thought and Tsukune grinned as he saw Moka's sparkling eyes. He removed his pajama top and Moka got a pure whiff of his scent.

Moka bit Tsukune's neck and began drinking blood. The two shivered in pleasure. Moka felt Tsukune's arousal press against her. 'Tsukune-Sama's length…so big!'

Moka reached to free his length but Tsukune grabbed her and quickly shifted their positions. Moka was on her back with Tsukune staring at her hungrily. "Lady Moka…" Tsukune purred and his instincts started taking over. He removed her night gown revealing her dark pink bra and panties.

"No Tsukune-Sama, don't look…" Moka whimpered, and Tsukune responded by cutting her bra, and freed her breasts. Tsukune used one hand to grope her left breast and brought his mouth down to the right. Moka moaned and she felt her own lust increase. Tsukune nursed from Moka's breast while he played with the other.

"Oh Tsukune-Sama Ahh!" Moka moaned as Tsukune's other hand began to tease her clothed womanhood. "Tsukune-Sama please more."

Tsukune agreed and trailed his tongue down her body. He then lowered Moka's panties and exposed her core. Tsukune licked his lips before attacking her with his tongue. He lapped at her hungrily and Moka screamed in pleasure. She arched her back and Tsukune held her hips.

"Ahh Tsukune-Sama going to cum please you has to stop Ahh no I…I…I'm Cumming!" Moka cried out and Tsukune drank down her essence. Tsukune growled in pleasure and his eyes flashed. Tsukune's length ripped from his pajama pants.

"Lady Moka I'm going to take you, are you ready?" Tsukune asked as he nudged his arousal against her waiting core. "Oh yes Tsukune make me your Mate please take me."

Tsukune slowly pushed in until he met her virgin wall. "Here I come Moka!" Tsukune plunged in and Moka cried out in pain mixed pleasure. "Ahh Tsukune-Sama is so big!"

"Just relax love." Tsukune said and kissed her neck. Moka moaned and slowly relaxed giving Tsukune a chance to move without hurting her. Tsukune started moving and Moka moaned at the glorious friction.

The two started moving together both moaning in pleasure. Tsukune held back his lusts and focused on Moka's pleasure. Moka moaned and found her release again and again. "Please Tsukune-Sama I need it please fill me with your Youkai seed!" Moka said her voice thick with lust and desire.

Tsukune lost control and didn't hold back. He came with a moan of Moka's name. The two moaned as the rode out their release. Their bodies' slick with were glowing with sweat from the aftermath of sex. Tsukune bit Moka's neck and poured his Youkai into it, sealing the Mating bond between them. As he collapsed he noticed his mark started to fade.

"What the….?" Then he saw the rosary around Moka's neck. "I should have guessed this would happen."

Moka had passed out from the overload of pleasure. Tsukune embraced her and pulled the blanket over their bodies. "Sleep well love...I will do my best to complete our Mating bond." He whispered and Moka cooed as she snuggled up against Tsukune.

-End of Lemon-

Tsukune could not believe how lucky he is to have Outer Moka as a Mate. Tsukune was so happy now all he had to do was win Inner Moka's love. That should not be to hard right?

Owari

Tsukune's Harem Count: 4/Tsukune's Mate Count: 1 ½

Tamao Ichinose Description

Tamao Ichinose-she is a mermaid and not the sing under the sea kind. She's a man eater. She has long turquoise hair and yellowish green eyes. She wears a purple bikini at the Swim Club. She wears the female version of the school uniform over her Bikini when in class.

AN: I hope everyone likes this new chapter! I would love to thank PaperAce for the awesome fight scene and lemon! Please R&R and Please NO FLAMERS! ^ _ ^


	5. Chapter 4

**Orphan of the Elements Chapter 4**

Tsukune was walking to the Newspaper Club Room when Moka runs up next to him and says.

"Good Morning Tsukune-Sama." Moka greets as she drinks some of Tsukune's blood. Tsukune shivers in pleasure and moans remembering the wonderful night before.

"Good Moring to you to Lady Moka." Tsukune greets Moka back with a sexy grin that made Moka blush as she too remembered that wonderful night.

"MMM! Your blood is so delicious! I am going to get addicted!" Moka moans in pleasure and getting a little wet between her legs.

-Newspaper Club Room-

"Tsukune-Sama! We start our Club today! It's so much fun being in the same Club as you!"" Kurumu squeals as she starts rubbing her chest on Tsukune's arm.

"Yes I cannot wait to start this Club either with you Tsukune-Sama." Tamao says with a sexy smile while also rubbing her chest on Tsukune's other arm.

'Hehe Now that I have joined this Club…it won't be long until I have got my "Destined Mate" by the heart-strings! Moka Akashiya and Tamao Ichinose I shall not lose to either of you!' Kurumu thinks to herself while glaring at both Moka and Tamao little did Kurumu and Tamao know that Moka already has had Tsukune. Tsukune just goes with the flow as he sits in his seat.

"Okay everyone thank you all for joining! Now let's all get down to…running a Newspaper!" Ms. Shizuka says with much joy even though Tsukune, Moka, Kurumu and Tamao were the only ones there.

"Sensei…I really don't know anything about this Club…is it only supposed to have…four members?" Moka asks confused.

"Oh but it doesn't!" Ms. Shizuka says with a cute smile. The door to the Newspaper Club opens and a voice says.

"My apologies, it's awfully bad form…to be late to the first meeting." A male voice says.

"Everyone this is Ginei Morioka, your editor." Ms. Shizuka introduces the male.

"Greetings, you can call me Gin, I only wish the flower existed that could match your beauty." Ginei or Gin says as he passes out a bundle of flowers to each girl. Tsukune looks him over and thinks.

'So, this is the guy my Dad told me to watch out for because of his perverted ways with peeping on girls while they are changing and looking up girls' skirts. Well we will just have to "train" him out of thoughs nasty habits then won't we.' Tsukune thinks to himself also knowing he will have to keep a close eye on him so that he does not harm any of his ladies.

"You can ask Gin any questions you might have. After all he's a sophomore! Now I have to get to a faculty meeting. Gin-Kun, I am counting on you to run the meeting for me." Ms. Shizuka says as she leaves the room.

"Now then, I suppose you're asking yourselves, what is this Club? Our objective is simple: the publication of the school Newspaper! Our duty is to uncover any and all stories of interest to this school….even if it means putting our lives in danger! Understand-this is no Club for slackers! When you walk in here, you give us your soul! But the most important thing is…to have fun! Now would you kindly put this poster on the back wall?" Gin explains/asks. Moka, Kurumu and Tamao were trying to put up the poster as high as Gin keeps saying he wants it but of course Tsukune saw that he just wanted to peep up their skirts. So Tsukune walks up to stand by Gin and says.

"You might want to stop looking up their skirts you might not like what you see next." Tsukune warns Gin as he goes back to his seat. Gin looks at Tsukune like he is crazy.

'Humph what is this guy crazy? No way am I going to stop looking at these beautiful bottoms and panties!' Gin thinks to himself as he looks back at the girls' panties only to see old and wrinkly butts where the beautiful bottoms were supposed to be. Gin looked away in horror and the girls' finished up without anymore peeping from Gin.

'I am so glad that not only did Ageha teach me to see through Illusions but also taught me to use Illusions too. I will have to thank her the next time I see her.' Tsukune thinks pleased to himself that he stopped Gin from looking at his females panties.

'Only I get to look at my females beautiful bodies.' Tsukune thinks to himself passionately.

-Later that Night-

The Rosario aka Inner Moka warns Outer Moka to be on her guard around Gin because he smells like he is hiding real power.

"Ah! Such a beautiful moon! Nearly a match for your beauty…Moka Akashiya." Gin says a little ways a way from Moka watching her.

-The Next Day-

Gin kept trying to make Tsukune look like a pervert to the girls but Tsukune made sure that did not happen. So Gin went with his plan B wait for night time and get Moka alone on the school roof. Tsukune was wondering why Gin has stopped his assault on him.

'I will have to watch him more closely then.' Tsukune thinks to himself waiting for the right moment to start training him. Gin was happy it was finally night time and now all he has to do is wait for Moka to show up.

'Hehe and all I had to do was just sign the invitation as "Tsukune" and here she is' Gin thinks proud of himself as Moka walked up onto the school roof where Gin was waiting. Moka looks around only finding Gin here.

"Gin-Sempai where is Tsukune-Sama?" Moka asks confused and frightened.

"I am sorry Moka-Chan but Tsukune-_Sama_ is not here only me. How about you go out with and forget about Tsukune-_Sama_?" Gin asks as he spites Tsukune's name. Moka backs away as Gin walks toward her.

"N-No, thank you I want to stay with Tsukune-Sama." Moka says as she tries to walk to the door to the roof but Gin grabs her arm and pulled her to him.

"Well that's too bad Moka-Chan I will just have to take you by force then!" Gin yells as he was about to take Moka's clothes off but he was kicked away from Moka.

"Are you okay Lady Moka? I am sorry that I am a little late." Tsukune asks and says to Moka looking her over as Kurumu and Tamao kept an eye on Gin. Moka clings to Tsukune and says.

"I am fine now that you are here Tsukune-Sama." Moka says still a little shaken. Tsukune knew that this was far from over so he puts himself in front of Moka with Kurumu and Tamao standing at his sides waiting for Gin's next move.

"Damn you Tsukune! I will make you pay for this! Moka-Chan is _mine_!" Gin growls that last part as he transforms into his Monster form.

"So he is a Werewolf." Tsukune thinks out load. The girls' did not like that he was a Werewolf at all.

-Bite Size Monster Encyclopedia-

Werewolf-Known since the 16th Century, this being shifts from human to wild animal form with the full moon. Its power and viciousness wax and wane with the brightness of its celestial mistress.

-End Bite Size Monster Encyclopedia-

Tsukune and the girls' got ready for whatever Gin's next move was sense he had finished transforming.

Gin rushed towards Tsukune and Tsukune went to block, but Gin vanished before making contact. 'So fast.' Tsukune thought before he was kicked hard by Gin and he was sent flying away from the girls. "Tsukune-Sama!" The girls cried.

Tsukune got up and growled. "Stay back and protect Lady Moka I'll take care of this puppy."

Gin laughed. "A puppy, am I? Well then I'm going to kick your sorry little ass and show you what the power of a wolf can do." Gin began moving quickly, so fast Tsukune could barely keep up. Tsukune was getting knocked around by the Werewolf. The girls cried out his name.

'Damn it; guess I don't have a choice.' Tsukune's eyes flashed and he cast an illusion on Gin. Gin didn't even realize what happened. "Ha ha I'm going to kill you and take those girls as my Mates."

Gin rushed at Tsukune but froze when Tsukune turned into mud. Mud like claws flew from the mud body and went after Gin. Gin dodged the claws and kept dodging.

The girls watched not knowing what was happening. Tsukune panted. 'Darn it even my illusion can't keep up with him, I can't even subdue him.'

"Ha ha I don't know what kind of monster you are, but so long as I have the power of the moon my speed is invincible."

Tsukune's eyes snapped open and gazed up at the full moon. "That's it." Tsukune's eyes flashed and Gin was once again unaware what happened. Clouds began to form in the sky feeding off Tsukune's Youkai. The clouds blocked the moon.

Gin rushed at Tsukune and he caught him easily. "What the….oh shit the moon." Tsukune grabbed Gin with a smirked and kicked him hard. Gin was sent flying and landed hard on the ground and skidded into the woods.

"I'll go put the puppy in his place, you girls get some rest, and I'll see you tomorrow." Tsukune jumped for the roof and hopped down to the ground. The girls stared with starry eyes.

The girls got up and left to their own devices.

-Lemon Starts Here-

Tsukune followed Gin's trail to his empty crater. When he got close Gin leapt at him Tsukune dodged him easily. Tsukune grabbed Gin by the neck and forced him onto the ground. He forced his Youkai and Gin reverted back to human form.

"What the hell are you?" Gin coughed out. Tsukune just smirked and his eyes flashed. Gin blushed feeling his body heat up under Tsukune's pressure. 'Damn it, what's happening to me ahh…?'

Tsukune's hands wandered Gin's body and he shivered. "I am your new Master Gin-Kun and you will be a good puppy or get punished."

"You bastard I'll show you a puppy." Gin growled and tried to struggle. He found out the furthest he could transform was getting his tail and ears out. While holding Gin down with one hand he shredded Gin's clothes with the other. Gin shivered as his heated skin hit the cool air.

"You bastard you have to respect your Sempai, so as your Sempai I order you to release me." Gin said his voice shaky. His body was betraying him as Tsukune rubbed his back and his body shivered in need.

"Oh I will respect my Sempai, but I will punish a naughty puppy." Tsukune forced the naked Gin across his lap and proceeded to spank Gin. Gin howled as his ass was painted red from Tsukune's powerful swats.

Gin whimpered tears spilling from his eyes. Tsukune stopped spanking Gin and squeezed the abused cheek. Gin moaned and bucked rubbing his aching arousal against Tsukune. He rolled Gin over and stared at Gin's flushed aroused body.

"I see Sempai likes to be dominated, you're so hard." Tsukune said and stroked Gin's hard cock. Gin moaned and bucked his hips.

The Werewolf's tail wagged happily and his arousal started leaking pre-cum. Tsukune spread Gin's seed all over the erection and started working it faster. Gin howled and his legs unconsciously spread wider to give Tsukune more room to play.

The Unknown Youkai's hand left Gin's neck to play with one of his ears. The Wolf Monster arched his back and howled Tsukune's name as he came. His body shook in the aftermath of his release.

"Sempai is actually cute when he's behaving." Tsukune spoke which snapped Gin out of his sex high. Gin growled and threw a punch. Tsukune caught him easily. He pulled Gin into a deep passionate kiss. Gin blushed and as he tried to resist he felt himself grow hard again.

Tsukune held Gin close as he kissed him breathless. When Tsukune broke the kiss Gin was left panting and aroused. Tsukune pushed Gin onto his back, and moved between his spread legs. "Do you submit…?" Tsukune whispered and Gin whimpered out a no.

Tsukune sighed. He had hoped to go easy on Gin, as much as he believed the wolf boy needed to be punished, he was still a kind hearted Monster and didn't like to use violence without reason.

Tsukune brought his fingers to his mouth he lubed his fingers with saliva and brought them to Gin's hole. Without warning he pushed two fingers into Gin causing him to whimper in pain. Tsukune proceeded to finger fuck Gin stretching him for what was to come. Tsukune found Gin's sweet spot easily and proceeded to hit it enjoying the cries of pleasure he got from the peeping wolf.

2 fingers became 3 and then 4 and Gin was whimpering in pleasure. Gin was burning in need, he wanted to be taken, his werewolf instincts were telling him to submit, but his pride was holding him back. Gin felt Tsukune remove his fingers and pull away from him. He whimpered at the loss.

Gin watched as Tsukune stripped off his clothes and freed his own hard cock. Gin nearly came at the sight.

"Are you sure you won't submit?" Tsukune asked stroking his arousal. Gin shook his head no, not trusting his voice. Tsukune sighed and flipped Gin over and held the base of his cock. "Then you still haven't learned your lesson."

Tsukune used his fingers to fuck Gin's ass again aiming for the sweet spot again and again. Gin howled as his release was found but held back. Gin whimpered and panted as Tsukune relentlessly finger fucked him.

"Please let me cum, please!" Gin howled. "Do you submit?"

"Yes I submit please Tsukune-sama fuck me." Tsukune removed his fingers from Gin's hole but kept a firm grip on his arousal.

He positioned his length at Gin's waiting hole. With a quick thrust he buried himself inside of Gin. The two males moaned and Tsukune released Gin's length. Tsukune started moving and Gin howled his release. His seed splashed onto the grass and he tightened around Tsukune's erection.

Tsukune groaned and started moving going faster and faster. Gin moaned and howled, even screaming Tsukune's name when his sweet spot was brushed. Gin came two more times before Tsukune came inside him. Tsukune filled Gin to the brim with his seed and the wolf boy passed out.

Tsukune pulled and sank his teeth into Gin's neck. Gin moaned Tsukune's name as he felt Tsukune's Youkai claim him.

"Wake up puppy it's time to clean your master." Tsukune whispered Gin's eyes snapped open. He got up on shaky legs and got to work on cleaning Tsukune's length with his tongue. Tsukune petted Gin and hummed in mild pleasure.

Once he was clean Tsukune redressed. "Alright Gin your moving out of your room and into mine, I need to keep a close eye on you."

"Yes Tsukune-sama." Gin tried to get up only to collapse and Tsukune caught him.

'Hmm he's going to need a lot more training but it's a good start.'

-Lemon Ends Here-

Tsukune dropped Gin off in his room then Tsukune went to Gin's room. He destroyed all of Gin's albums of perverted photos. He burned up all his porn and dirty magazines. He packed up the rest of Gin's things and brought them to his room.

Gin was curled up still naked on his bed. Tsukune sighed changed into his pajamas and laid next to Gin. 'A male Mate, well as long as he behaves himself.'

Tsukune held his new mate and went to sleep.

Owari

Tsukune's Harem Count: 5/Tsukune's Mate Count: 2 ½

Ginei Morioka Description

Ginei Morioka he is a werewolf. He has short black hair and wears a red band in his hair. He has a necklace with the mark of the wolf. He is very perverted. He wears a green school uniform. When Ginei transforms he is a vicious were self that is faster when bathed in the light of the full moon.

AN: I hope everyone likes this chapter! The fight scene and the lemon scene were done by the wonderful PaperAce. Also PaperAce did the awesome Character Description. Please R&R and please NO FLAMERS! ^ _ ^


	6. Chapter 5

**Orphan of the Elements Chapter 5**

Yokai Academy, where young Monsters study…to help them adapt to Human society. And today is the Midterm Results.

Tsukune and his Pack's Test Results List

Tsukune Mikogami/Yukari Sendo: No. 1

Moka Akashiya: No. 13

Kurumu Kurono: No. 14

Tamao Ichinose: No. 15

Ginei Morioka: No. 16

-End-

"Tsukune-Sama, you tied for first place!" Moka says in an excited voice as she thinks her Mate is so smart.

"Yes, my "Destined Mate"/Tsukune-Sama is so smart!" Kurumu, Tamao and Gin say together as all three females rubbing up against Tsukune while Gin stands by Tsukune as his personal guard dog. Tsukune heard a commotion going on behind them and saw a group of guys heading toward a young girl.

'Oh no, this cannot be good.' Tsukune thinks as he sighs to himself as he starts walking toward the guys and girl to make sure they don't hurt his third target. The girls and Gin follow Tsukune wondering what was wrong. Tsukune just walked up when the guys started talking.

"Hello Yukari. Top of the Class again only tied with this Tsukune guy eh? And only 12 years old, aren't you glad they let you skip all those grades? We're sure glade aren't we? Life would be so boring without our little genius." The leader of the group says with a mean smirk.

"C-Class President?" The girl now revealed to be Yukari says confused and nervously.

"It's just too bad you're not smart enough…to learn the school dress code or do you think you're special? You make me embarrassed to be president of this class. In fact, just being in the same class as a dirty little…_Witch…_makes me want to puke." The leader who was revealed to be the Class President says in disgust. Yukari glares and waves her wand to send a rock at the Class President's head and hits him.

"Hehe Serves you right!" Yukari says with a cute playful smile.

"You're going to pay for that you little." The Class President growls as he tries to hit Yukari but Tsukune grabs his hand before he can hit her.

"You are a disgrace to men. No real man picks on a cute young girl." Tsukune growls pissed off at these guys for trying to hurt one of his targets but also because a man is supposed to protect females not hurt or pick on them no matter what age they are. The Class President who really was just a pathetic bully and his gang left with their tails between their legs. Yukari blushes and was in awe of Tsukune.

-In the Lunch Room-

"You saved me! You saved me! My gratitude is profound beyond measure!" Yukari says with a little blush. She was so happy that someone like Tsukune saved her.

"Well I could not let them hurt such a cute girl now could I?" Tsukune asks Yukari with a sexy smirk. Yukari blushes bright red. She then brings her hands to her face and starts to squirm in her seat.

"Y-You really think I am cute?" Yukari asks really wanting to believe him.

"Of course I think you're cute. What's not cute about you and your outfit?" Tsukune asks thinking Yukari looks great in her Witch outfit. Moka and the others agreed.

"Tsukune-Sama, I have fallen in love with you from the first moment I saw you!" Yukari squeals as she jumps into Tsukune's arms and rubs against him.

"WHAT!" The girls yell thinking not another one while Gin was just sitting next to Tsukune like the loyal dog he is. Tsukune was just going with the flow and enjoying it too. Yukari stops snuggling on Tsukune and glares at Kurumu and Tamao.

"Moka-Chan is perfect person to be around Tsukune-Sama and Gin-Sempai too but you guys are not!" Yukari says as she points and glares at Kurumu and Tamao. Kurumu and Tamao are furious at how this little girl is telling them that they are not good enough for their Tsukune-Sama.

"How dare you say that I am not good enough for my "Destined Mate" you pip squeak!" Kurumu yells at Yukari. Tamao nods her head.

"I hate to agree with her but I do. You have no right to tell us we are not good enough when you, yourself is not good enough for Tsukune-Sama what with you being a Witch in all." Tamao says. Yukari is struck by Tamao's words and runs off crying.

-Bite Size Monster Encyclopedia-

Witches-Said to be midway between humans and monsters, these ancient beings live deep in forests and control the energy of nature with their magic.

-End Bite Size Monster Encyclopedia-

'She's right I am just a dirty Witch. I am not even a real Monster sense I am a Halfway a being between a Monster and a Human. Tsukune-Sama would never like someone like me!' Yukari cries to herself as she runs into someone.

"Are you blind, oaf? Look where you're going!" Yukari yells at the person she ran into.

"You're the one who should look where you're going. But you like provoking me…don't you?" The Class President asks Yukari with a nasty smirk.

"M-Mr. President!" Yukari whispers in a really scared voice. The Class President leans in so he is in Yukari's face.

"You enjoyed embarrassing me in front of the entire school, didn't you? I've been waiting to see you ever since. I'll have to teach you to be more respectful." The Class President says as his tongue turns lizard like.

-Back with Tsukune and the Gang-

Tsukune was furious at Tamao for saying that to Yukari and with her knowing how hurtful that was to Yukari too. Tamao could not look her Tsukune-Sama in the eye ashamed of herself for what she said.

"I am disappointed in you Lady Tamao. How could you say that to Lady Yukari? You know how Witches are hated by both Monsters and Humans for being a Halfway." Tsukune says in a disappointed voice. Tamao flinched at the tone.

"I know I just wanted to hurt her like she hurt me. I will go apologize to her now." Tamao says. Tsukune nods his head proud of Tamao's answer.

"Let's go find her then." Tsukune says as he heads off in the direction Yukari ran. The others followed him. When they got there they saw Yukari getting pushed into a tree buy the bully of a Class President transformed into his Monster form which is a Lizardman. Tsukune is pissed off did he not warn this guy not to touch Yukari.

-Bite Size Monster Encyclopedia-

Lizardman-These reptilian "beastmen" are a lot smarter than they look. They are hunters with a pack mentality who are very hostile to anyone outside their group.

-End Bite Size Monster Encyclopedia-

'Oh this guy is asking for a lesson in not touching someone else's female.' Tsukune thinks to himself as he walks over to the guy ready to kick his ass as his girls' run over to protect Yukari while Gin stays by his Masters side. The class president and his goons march forward. Tamao holds the crying Yukari. "Do not be afraid Tsukune-sama will not lose." Yukari looked up at Tamao.

The class pres rushed forward, only to get backhanded by Tsukune. The class president whistled. More lizard man showed up. "My brethren kill them." A total of 7 Lizard men gathered around the girls. They whistled and ogled the girl's bodies.

"Gin-Kun, tear them apart." Gin grinned and launched at the closest Lizard man. Gin took out 3 Lizard men in a matter of seconds. One of the Lizard men rushed at Yukari. Tamao transformed and smacked him with her tail. "Tamao-san…?"

"I am sorry Yukari-chan, I cannot hope for your forgiveness, all I can do is ask for it." Yukari blushed. Moka put her hand on Yukari's shoulder. Yukari started crying.

"Look out!" Kurumu cried out. The Lizard man Tamao hit had gotten back up along with 2 more rushed at Moka Yukari and Tamao. "Tamao-San/Chan!" "Moka-Chan!"

Tamao reached out to Moka and Moka took Tamao's hands. "Demon Combo Vampire Fin Kick!"

The three Lizard men were hit hard their teeth shattering. Yukari stared in amazement. The last Lizard man rushed trying to attack the unprotected Yukari. Gin pounced on him and crushed him easily.

Once things were clear he returned to Tsukune's side and received a pat on his head. He was praised by Tsukune and his heart beat quickened.

"You bastards you hurt my brothers I'll kill you." The Lizard man took one step and Tsukune vanished. He got punched hard and his teeth broke. Tsukune quickly kicked him and proceeded to do various combo moves. He moved so fast it was all a blur, when Tsukune was done he walked back over to the group dragging the class president by his tail.

"Yukari-chan, how about some lizard man skinned boots."

The girls laughed and Tsukune made sure to walk them all home.

A few hours later Tamao received a knock on her door. She opened it up and gasped seeing Yukari there. Yukari was blushing. "I have an idea a want to come with me?"

Tamao nodded and followed Yukari.

In Tsukune's room, Tsukune was studying in bed. He was only wearing his pajama bottoms on request of Gin, who was only in his boxers and cuddled up next to Tsukune. Gin was happy and content breathing in his Mates scent. He tensed when he caught the scent of two females outside Tsukune's door. "Tsukune-sama."

"It's ok Gin-Pup wait in the corner." Tsukune said and Gin obeyed whimpering.

Tsukune opened the door to see Yukari and Tamao. The two girls blushed seeing the shirtless Tsukune. "Lady Yukari, Lady Tamao, what are you doing here?"

"We are here to see you Tsukune-Sama. I love Tsukune-sama very much." Yukari said blushing. "I really want to become Tsukune-Sama's Mate please…!"

"We are both here to become your Mates Tsukune-sama. Yukari has made a mature decision and my heart is clear in what it wants."

"Please do not turn us away, Tsukune-sama please." Yukari said almost on the verge of tears. Tsukune smiled and stroked her cheek. "Come inside both of you."

The two girls mentally cheered and they entered Tsukune's room. Tamao saw Gin in the corner and sneered. "Tsukune-sama can we do this somewhere more privet?" Tamao said covering her breasts. "I do not want that beast to look at me."

Gin growled. "I am Tsukune-Sama's Mate I care about him and him alone, so back off bitch."

"Gin!" Tsukune spoke and Gin flinched at the tone. "Do not worry; Gin-Pup will not do anything bad."

-Lemon Starts Here-

Tsukune pulled Tamao into a kiss. The mermaid moaned into the kiss and Yukari jumped on Tamao from behind and started squeezing her breasts. Tamao's clothes didn't remain on her body for long thanks to Yukari's magic. Tamao pressed her now naked body to Tsukune's half clothed one. Yukari went around and rubbed the hard bulge in Tsukune's pajama pants.

Tsukune groaned and quickly wrapped his arms around Tamao. Tamao thought she was drowning in Tsukune's kiss, which was an amazing feeling for a mermaid. Her core grew wet from arousal and Tsukune broke the kiss to groan. "Tamao-chan you have grown so wet." He whispered as he brought his hand down to tease her womanhood.

The mermaid moaned happily. "Tsukune-sama!"

Tsukune nipped at her neck and slipped his fingers into her dripping core. Tamao moaned as her body grew closer to her release. "Tsukune-sama I'm going to cum." Tamao moaned and Tsukune worked his fingers inside her faster. Tamao screamed her release and came over Tsukune's fingers. Yukari grinned and with her magic Tsukune's clothes vanished along with her own.

Tsukune's arousal sprang into the air. Yukari heard Gin whimper. She looked over and saw Gin was hard in his underwear and smirked. "Is he allowed to touch himself?"

"Not unless my mates agree."

"I don't really care about the wolf let him do as he pleases."

"Can I play with him?" Yukari asked pointing her magic wand at him. Gin gulped not liking the look in Yukari's eyes.

"Yes but be nice."

Yukari's magic went wild, Gin was forced spread eagle his clothes vanished and his hard cock was dripping. A large vibe appeared and went towards Gin's hole, just as the tip entered it turned on. "Ahhhh!" He moaned in pain mixed pleasure.

"Yukari…" Tsukune warned.

She sighed and with a wave of her wand the toy stopped vibrating just long enough to fully seat itself inside him. "Hehe you like that it's modeled after Tsukune-sama. Enjoy it puppy."

The toy started vibrating and Gin howled in pleasure.

Tamao pushed Tsukune onto his back and positioned herself over his twitching manhood. Her juices ran down his length and Tsukune groaned.

"You are so wet Tamao ride me."

She moaned and slammed down onto Tsukune's hard length. Both moaned in pleasure. "Oh Tsukune-Sama so hard so deep inside me!"

"Move Tamao I know it hurts, but move and I'll give you the pleasure you deserve."

She obeyed placing her hands on his chest to steady herself she started moving.

Tsukune released his Demon aura, it filled Tamao and as she rode Tsukune she found herself unable to keep her voice down. 'So good can't stop I'm cumming!'

She came hard around Tsukune's length but Tsukune's aura drove her to keep moving her lust beginning to build again.

"You are beautiful Tamao keep going I'll make you cum again and again."

The mermaid screamed in pleasure. Yukari watched in fascination as Tsukune's length disappeared inside of her. It made her so wet….

Tamao groaned as Tsukune's eyes pierced her very soul. She felt her release drawing closer but she wanted this to last. She caught the scent of Yukari's arousal. "Tsukune-sama Yukari-chan needs your attention. Yukari-chan why don't you give Tsukune-sama a taste of your juices?"

The witch girl blushed. Tsukune smiled at her and nodded. Yukari straddled Tsukune and brought her core to his mouth. He explored happily. "Ahh Tsukune-sama's tongue going inside me its wiggling inside me oh oh oh Ahhh!"

With Yukari distracting Tsukune Tamao was able to focus and relax. She moved slow enjoying the feeling of Tsukune's arousal inside her. She wanted to savor this.

Gin was whimpering in pleasure the scent of his master and the pleasure of the toy inside him drove him insane.

The room was filled with the sounds of pleasure. Yukari and Tamao moaned happily being pleasured by Tsukune. Yukari was not as controlled as Tamao she came hard and Tsukune drank down her essence.

Yukari fell to the side content and spent, her chest rising and falling.

Tsukune sprang up and wrapped his arms around Tamao driving his cock deeper inside her. "Ahhh!"

His mouth latched onto her breast and sucked on it hungrily. "Ahh Tsukune-sama not my breasts…Oh please too much I'm cumming."

She came hard around Tsukune's full length squeezing him as her juices flowed down his aching rod. Tsukune growled his eyes flashing. He sank his teeth into her neck and moaned a muffled version of her name.

He came deep inside her and poured his youkai into making a mating mark. Tamao collapsed against Tsukune and he held her gently. He pulled out gently and she laid her on the futon. He wrapped her in a blanket and tucked her in. Tamao was tired from the force of their mating and she couldn't keep her eyes open any longer.

Tsukune moved over to Yukari. He bit his finger and made a mark on Yukari with his blood. "This is a promise mark Yukari you won't be able to handle the full mating bond just yet, so take this as a sign of my love."

Yukari felt power flow through her and it knocked her out. 'Thank you Tsukune-sama…'

Tsukune pulled out another futon and tucked Yukari in. He then turned his sights on Gin, who thanks to Yukari's magic had not been allowed to cum. He went over and used his youkai to break the spell. "You look pained pup; touch yourself while I fuck you with Yukari's toy."

Tsukune grabbed the toy and began to thrust it in and out of Gin. Gin obeyed and touched himself moaning happily. "May I cum Master?"

"You may…"

Gin howled his release.

Tsukune left the toy inside Gin.

"Master the toy please take it out…"

"No, it looks good in you." He swatted Gin's ass the wolf boy yelped.

"Time for bed Pup stay alert…"

-Lemon Ends Here-

Tsukune settled between both girls and gin moved to cuddle up down by Tsukune's legs.

'Third Target acquired.' Tsukune thinks as he falls asleep.

Owari

Tsukune's Harem Count: 7/Tsukune's Mate Count: 3 ½ Plus a Promise Mate Mark

Third Target-Yukari's Profile

Eye Color: Brown

Hair Color: Black

Age: 13

Birthday: Unknown

Monster Type: Witch

Affiliation: Newspaper Club

Relatives: Fujiko Sendo (Mother)

Class: 1rst Year Yōkai Academy

Weapon: Magic by staff stick/magu & Iron Tarot Cards

Description: Yukari is a witch she has a witches hat and a pink wand. She wears a black witch's cape that is clasped by a yellow bow. She has white stockings that go over her knees and clip to her skirt. She has short dark hair and reddish eyes. Yukari loves both Tsukune and Moka her magic tends to focus on punishment by summoning random cleaning objects to punish people.


End file.
